


воспоминания - Ricordi

by reilin



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/reilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E quanto era stato cieco, come aveva potuto non riconoscerla al primo sguardo quando lei - ormai diventata una meravigliosa donna - gli era piombata davanti nel salone dei ricevimenti del Palazzo d'Inverno chiedendogli aiuto per raggiungere Parigi. Dietro quell'atteggiamento spavaldo, a volte persino troppo per i suoi gusti, si celava una ragazza smarrita alla ricerca del suo posto nel mondo, solo ora riusciva a capirlo, e, ripensando ai  loro battibecchi durante il movimentato viaggio verso Parigi, non riusciva a non provare nostalgia insieme ad uno stano senso di rammarico per non essere stato abbastanza comprensivo con lei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	воспоминания - Ricordi

воспоминания

Mentre il dorso della sua mano accarezzava dolcemente la candida schiena della donna che dormiva accanto a lui, con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra, Dimitri non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto la sua vita fosse cambiata, trasformandosi in qualcosa di completamente diverso da quanto lui avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Stentava persino a credere di essere davvero lui l'ultimo degli sguatteri dei Romanov, il ragazzino affamato e ricoperto di stracci che di nascosto osservava con occhi curiosi le bizzarre avventure nelle quali quella bambina dai capelli rossi come il fuoco e gli occhi blu come il cielo in estate non riusciva a fare a meno di cacciarsi. A quei tempi lei gli sembrava cosi lontana e quasi irreale, come un personaggio di una di quelle storie che sua nonna gli raccontava tanto tempo prima.   
E quanto era stato cieco, come aveva potuto non riconoscerla al primo sguardo quando lei - ormai diventata una meravigliosa donna - gli era piombata davanti nel salone dei ricevimenti del Palazzo d'Inverno chiedendogli aiuto per raggiungere Parigi. Dietro quell'atteggiamento spavaldo, a volte persino troppo per i suoi gusti, si celava una ragazza smarrita alla ricerca del suo posto nel mondo, solo ora riusciva a capirlo, e, ripensando ai loro battibecchi durante il movimentato viaggio verso Parigi, non riusciva a non provare nostalgia insieme ad uno stano senso di rammarico per non essere stato abbastanza comprensivo con lei.   
Aveva ancora davanti agli occhi la splendida figura di Anya, sorridente mentre con una giravolta gli mostrava come le stava il vestito che lui le aveva preso, per non parlare delle sensazioni che aveva provato stringendola a sé in quel ballo sul ponte della nave. I suoi sentimenti per lei erano cresciuti così in fretta, traendo forza dalle difficoltà che avevano dovuto affrontare in continuazione: ma era stato a Parigi che aveva definitivamente compreso di aver perso la testa per lei. La sua figura slanciata avvolta in quell'abito da sera e quella sua espressione piena di speranza ed entusiasmo lo avevano ormai definitivamente stregato, e la sua sorpresa era stata immensa nell'ascoltare dalla voce della ragazza il racconto del salvataggio ad opera di quel giovane servo... lui! Scoprire di aver viaggiato accanto alla vera Granduchessa Anastasia era stato a dir poco sconvolgente, così come rendersi conto di essersi nuovamente innamorato della persona sbagliata: del resto le principesse non sposano mai gli sguatteri... In realtà, però, ciò che lo aveva ferito più di ogni altra cosa era stato lo sguardo profondamente deluso che lei gli aveva rivolto dopo aver appreso da sua nonna che razza di imbroglione lui era sempre stato. Anche se ogni speranza di poterla avere al suo fianco era ormai vana, Dimitri aveva deciso di fare qualunque cosa pur di far ricongiungere Anya con ciò che restava della sua famiglia, ben consapevole che questo avrebbe posto definitivamente fine ad ogni possibilità di poterla avere al suo fianco: lei lo avrebbe odiato per sempre per essersi approfittato della sua buona fede, e, seppure con la morte nel cuore, lui avrebbe accettato di buon grado di svanire per sempre dalla sua esistenza.   
Il destino aveva però voluto dargli una seconda opportunità, e lui aveva deciso di coglierla anche a rischio della sua vita, salvandola dalla pazzia vendicativa di quel monaco maledetto, Rasputin. Risvegliarsi dopo quel colpo in testa e trovarsi istantaneamente stretto fra le braccia di Anya era stato semplicemente meraviglioso, al punto che stentava a credere ai suoi occhi, alle sue orecchie e al suo intero corpo: era davvero possibile che lei provasse i suoi stessi sentimenti? I suoi dubbi erano stati completamente fugati quando lei aveva deciso di seguirlo rinunciando - almeno pubblicamente - al suo titolo nobiliare,e quel loro tanto agognato primo bacio su quel bateau-mouche era stato strepitoso, più di quanto lui avesse mai potuto immaginare.  
Ed ora erano tornati lì, nella loro vecchia San Pietroburgo, pronti ad iniziare un emozionante cammino insieme e a creare tanti nuovi ricordi, che si sarebbero sommati a quelli che li avevano portati a condividere le loro vite, quella piccola casa e quel letto, si diceva sorridendo, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da lei.   
«Dimitri, la smetti di fissarmi in quel modo? È inquietante e non riesco a dormire!», lo aveva rimproverato lei con la voce roca di chi si era appena svegliato. La sua Anya, non sarebbe mai cambiata, ma quel suo caratterino la rendeva ancora più irresistibile ai suoi occhi, così con un sorriso molto eloquente l'aveva presa per un braccio facendola voltare verso di lui, poi, puntando i suoi occhi in quelli color zaffiro della sua donna le aveva sussurrato a fior di labbra: «Non ti sembra di aver dormito abbastanza?».   
«Ah, gli uomini!», aveva esclamato scherzosamente Anastasia alzando gli occhi al cielo, prima di intrecciare le sue mani sulla nuca di Dimitri, stringendolo a sé fino ad annullare ogni distanza fra le loro bocche.


End file.
